The Rebirth
by Andie Sky
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Hard Decisions

**Mustafar**

_Anakin Skywalker, where are you?_

The question painfully rang through Padme's mind over and over and over as she wondered where she was.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought.

It was like a reflex. Whenever she was in fear, he's the first person who came to mind. His comforting blue eyes. His long, curly blonde curls. His handsome face…his strong features…his strong, soothing hands…

_No! Not Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader. Not comforting blue eyes, but seething red ones._

"Padme?"

She knew that voice. She **knew** that voice.

"Padme? Padme, wake up. Padme please, please wake up."

_No. _She kept her eyes tightly shut. She wasn't going to face this world if she had to.

"Padme? Padme, I think your water broke!"

She stared into kind blue eyes.

It was a trick. He was dead. It couldn't be him.

She was right. Her Ani was dead. She was staring into the tired but friendly face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She struggled to find her voice.

"Obi-Obi-Wan? W-w-where? Where am I?"

"On Mustafar. Padme, you have to listen to me. We have to get you to the medical bay on Coruscant, or you may not survive the birth,"

_The birth. No, no, no, no, no. Not without Anakin."_

"Obi-Wan, I can't. I can't have this baby without him and you know it. We've been planning this forever."

She saw a pained look flash across his face.

"I don't…I don't... I don't know where he his."

That was the truth. He had no clue. He was still confused as to what happened exactly.

_Flashback_

_This was it. It was over. It was forever over. He had to make the choice._

_Obi-Wan stared solemnly at his former Padawan._

"_It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!_

_He was met only with glaring red eyes, and a look to challenge even the strongest of Jedi._

"_You underestimate my power!"_

_Fool. To jump would be suicide. Surely Anakin wouldn't be so bold as to-_

"_Auuuuuuuugh!"_

_Was that Anakin jumping? No, he wouldn't._

_He didn't. He just stood there. Obi-Wan was now more than confused. The bold feeling he had felt from Anakin's-or Vader's-direction was seeping away, as if the heat from the lava was melting his confidence. _

_An even worse sight was that he had slumped to his knees, holding his head in pain._

_He flicked one last glance to Obi-Wan, stood up, and leapt. But he didn't go near Obi-Wan, who was already in a defense position. He had simply run away, muttering something about this not being her time or something like that._

_Obi-Wan truly had wanted to know why his normally hot-headed friend had just given up on the fight. That wasn't the Anakin Skywalker he knew, and in what he had learned from the new found alter-ego in the past few hours, that's not something Darth Vader would do either._

_But for now, he had to find Padme. And with that, he had left._

_End of Flashback_

"Wait…what? You don't know where he is? But that's…that's not possible. Obi-Wan, I can still feel him. I can feel his pain. I know he's not dead. I can, I can hear his thoughts, if I really listen. He's…he's confused. And he's searching for me. I don't know where he is, but I know he's getting closer. And I don't know if it's Ani or Vader searching for me…"

Obi-Wan looked truly disturbed by those words.

With great effort, he spoke.

"Alright, Padme, we're going to Coruscant. The temple has healers for you."

He picked her up, and ran towards her ship with all his might.

**Coruscant, Hours later.**

_She looks scared. So scared. What I would do to help he, to wrap my arms around her. Wait…what am I talking about? Why am I waiting out here? I can go in there if I want. And if anyone stops me, I'll take their heads off._

He put his hand on the door. He could feel her inside their, he longed to be by her side. But something was stopping him. Was it the presence of his former master? No. It was her. Why? He couldn't tell. How would she feel when she say him. Would she be happy to see him alive?

_No. You hurt her. It'll never be the same. _

Why had he even come back here? Habit was his best guess. He could feel her pain, and he had come running. He had dropped the very crucial duel he was in the middle of and came foolishly running back to someone who wouldn't even want him there.

Anakin backed away from the door, and slumped against the wall, his brain a storm of emotions.

On the other side of the door, things weren't going so wall.

As a senator and former queen, Padme had learn to control her emotions in the most regal of fashions in the worst of times. But this she couldn't handle.

"ANAKIN!"

She called his name with every contraction. She hoped he could hear her. He was right outside the door. She knew why he couldn't come in. She could feel him.

She knew it would take him courage to walk through that door. But that had never stopped him before. Usually Anakin didn't even think about these things. He ran on impulse, heart always beating head.

She heard the door click...and held her breath...


	2. Mustafar Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Durrrrr.

A/N: By the way, this is an AU, so I guess I had better explain. Anakin turned for all the same reasons, to save Padme. He's pretty much the same for right now. The story is pretty much the same except: Windu didn't die, but he's missing an arm from Anakin. I thought it would make more sense if Anakin had stepped in and let Windu escape, instead of just kinda staring at him. Anakin does attack the temple, but most of the Jedi weren't killed, I'm gonna just say there's alot of Jedi and they drove them out of the Temple, at least for now, but in this chapter Anakin explains he plans on going back. So about 80 of the Jedi are still there. And the Senate still thinks they're the good guys. As for Padme, she is mad at Anakin and frightened, but she still wants to believe he's good, and still wants her kid to have a father. As for Obi-Wan, well…I don't know yet.

So…this chapter isn't really gonna be about what's happening now (sorry), but Padme's memory of the events on Mustafar.

CHAP 2

**Coruscant**

The door clicked, and Padme waiting eagerly for someone to enter her room. It was only a medical droid, who came in to inform Obi-Wan that he had received a call from a Master Windu on the hololink he had left in the waiting room.

"Excuse me Padme, I'll be right back"

Padme nodded as he left the room.

Her thoughts wandered to her husband,

This was getting so very ridiculous. He was standing right outside the door. What was he waiting for?

_I am in labor. This shouldn't be my biggest concern._

Padme really wanted to go outside and drag her husband in here. At the moment, she was willing to forget everything. Every horrible thing he had done back on that planet. The flooding memories weren't something she exactly wanted right now, but they wouldn't stop.

_Flashback_

_Padme had only just arrived on Mustafar, and Anakin had already found her. She had asked what was wrong when she had kissed him but he had given a distraught face, as though he didn't deserve it. Hesitantly he had confessed the attack on the Temple, but there was little regret to be found in his voice. He had seemed more ashamed that she had found out, and Padme wanted to know why._

"_Anakin…why are you doing this?"_

_His eyes burned into her soul._

"_Because my love, I love you."_

"_What lies have you been fed that you think this will save me? What good will this do for any of us? Turning your back on your mentors, your brothers?"_

_She could feel his embrace wrap tightly around her, but her eyes were to blurry with tears to see anything._

"_Palpatine…he's going to help us. You're not going to die Padme, I know you're not going to die. But for now I have to get you off this planet and back to Coruscant. I have a mission at the temple to finish."_

_His eyes glowed with proud, and he seemed eager to go. _

_Padme hesitated. There was something she wanted to know. "Anakin…the baby. What about the baby? Are we going to raise him or her with a father who goes by the name..." She struggled with this word, as thought she didn't want to say it, "Vader?"_

_She could feel Anakin cringe at the way she had spat out the name, the same way she would speak of a Seperatist. And Anakin certainly wasn't a Seperatist._

_She could see his superior gaze waver somewhat, and could sense a bit of regret. _

_He smirked at her with a loving grin. _

"_Don't worry about anything, love. I'm going to fix this."_

"_Anakin…Obi-Wan told me everything. About how you murdered those Jedi…how you slaughtered those Separatists…"_

_Padme, out of fear, slowly backed away, hoping Anakin wouldn't notice. He did._

_He glared at her, but his eyes fell behind her, looking at something intently._

_She spun around, and was met with the figure of a Jedi._

_Padme felt a bit uneasy, mainly because she didn't understand what was going on. Earlier Obi-Wan had come to her and informed her about the attacks on the Jedi Temple. But he had given her details that Anakin had neglected to inform her about. Obi-Wan had told her the attack had been from Anakin's own hand, along with other Jedi. He had said most of the Jedi were ordered to seek shelter on faraway planets, so hundreds of Jedi were waiting to be called upon when needed. Some had stayed at the Temple to help the injured get to Medical Bays on other planets, and to search for the missing. The Council had not told the other Jedi, but they had sent Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan to seek out Anakin and the Emperor. They would wait for their call, and they would go help them kill whoever was found first._

_She hadn't believed one bit, and had ordered him to leave. She was sick to think that they would accuse Anakin of such deeds, and then attempt to viciously murder him for something he had obviously been framed for._

_She had left to find Anakin herself, and she had most certainly not let Obi-Wan on her ship. _

_But as she stood there on Mustafar, having heard Anakin confirm the attack himself (with the excuse of doing it to save her), she believed Obi-Wan._

_But no matter what he did, if Obi-Wan laid a FINGER on her Ani, much less a lightsaber, she would personally kill him herself. The least she could ask from a dear friend to her, and a brother to Anakin, was for him to arrest Ani and stand trial. No matter how much she loved him, she knew he would have to pay, and arrest in front of the Senate sounded more reasonable than death. _

_Anakin, who was still behind Padme, had taken a few steps forward, as though he wanted to be close to his wife._

_He used the force to violently spin her around, and a passionate rage filled his eyes as he tightly grabbed her shoulders.. Padme and Obi-Wan both seemed to notice how he had unknowingly let down his mental shields. They could feel waves of emotion pouring off of his body towards his wife. He felt betrayed and hurt. He was confused, and trying to regain his look of confidence._

_It was a hopeless cause though, because a tear visibly fell from his blazing eyes. _

_Padme knew that the emotionally unstable Anakin had perceived this very, very wrong._

_Her mind scrambled, knowing silence would be useless._

"_Anakin, I didn't bring Obi-Wan here! I swear to you, I didn't-"_

_She was abruptly cut off with a low voice that only she could hear, tainted with venomous anger._

"_You're a damned liar. I turned to the dark side for you Padme. I killed for you. I left my dream of becoming a Master for you. And you..."_

_Padme desperately cut him off._

"_Ani! I love you!"_

_Instead of returning the favor, Anakin only found it in himself to let go of her, as though giving up. He was breathing heavily, and almost to the point of sobbing uncontrollably. He raised his hand at her angrily._

_Padme could feel her airway close up, as though being strangled. She was being lifted off the ground, and she was becoming dizzy._

"_Ani…Ani…"_

_Everything went black._

_End of Flashback. _

Padme laid on the table wondering why she was so willing to take her husband back, after all that had happened.

_Because I love him._


	3. He's a Sith and Nothing More

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, and George Lucas does.

A/N: I have no idea which members are on the council, so any Jedi's name I do know, I'm making them masters, such as Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Kit Fisto. If you know who is on the council, please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks! PS- On my last authors note when I said about 80 Jedi were left, I meant 80 percent. Sorry!

CHAP 3

**Coruscant**

Obi-Wan wearily left the labor room to take the call from Master Windu. Because of the recent events, it was probably important. As he walked through the doorway he thought he saw someone in the corner, slumped against the wall, but chose to ignore it.

He found his hololink on the front desk blinking rapidly, and pressed the button.

The small blue figure of Mace Windu appeared, with a look on concern on his face, something not normal for the composed Jedi Master.

"Master Kenobi, we have just received information on the whereabouts of the Emperor. He has escaped temporarily to a stable fortress in Mos Eisly. Master Yoda has engaged him. Have you located Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, but opted to tell the truth.

"I spoke to Senator Amidala, and she refused to tell me where he was."

"What does Senator Amidala have to do with Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan realized he was the only one who knew not only of Anakin and Padmes' children, but of their secret marriage.

"It is a long story, and I don't have the time to explain. I followed her to Anakin, and found him on Mustafar."

"Are you there now?"

"Not quite. I went there and tried to reason with him, but it was hopeless. He has pledged himself to the Emperor. He believes he had good reason to, but he has become dangerous." Obi-Wan hesitated slightly, reliving in his mind what had happened. "I engaged him and gained the high ground. But he escaped, and I…I haven't seen him since."

Master Windu raised a curious eyebrow.

"Anakin Skywalker backed down from a fight? That is highly unusual of him. Well, if you locate him again, contact us before you engage him. We have found Master Aayla Secura and Master Ki-Adi Mundi. We are still searching for many others, and Kit Fisto has been located at the Temple. That is all we have for now, but they wish to help you with young Skywalker. Thought I am very displeased with his actions, I can admit he is the Chosen One, and will be very difficult to defeat by just one Jedi member."

"Yes Master, I understand." He switched of the hololink.

As Obi-Wan turned to face the hall leading to Padme's delivery room, he thought of the other members, and how they had all had taken a disliking to Anakin similar to Master Windu's. But over time his selfless work and determination as a Jedi had won their hearts over. Would the Council so willingly kill one of their most trusted Jedi?

Maybe trusted was the wrong word for Anakin.

He was too impulsive, too rebellious, and too cocky. But he was a good person, and an exceptional Jedi.

And, he was a hero. The Hero with No Fear. That was his nickname to the entire Republic, who saw heard of his Jedi accomplishments on the holocasts in the morning. News reporters had made the team of "Kenobi and Skywalker" the most famous Jedi team since the creation of the Order thousands of years ago. The whole galaxy seemed to be watching the Chosen One and his master, waiting to see what they would do next.

And inside the Temple, Anakin had earned himself quite the name. The Jedi were all supposed to be treated as thought they all had equal strengths and capabilities, but everyone had their own style of fighting. And, they all had different midichlorian counts.

Inside the Temple, gossip spread among padawans, and even masters. Of course everyone knew that Anakin was a different case from the moment he had entered the Temple 13 years ago. He was 9 years old, and the only Jedi to be trained at that age. He wasn't anything like the orderly children who were begin trained with him. Even at their age, they were serious and well-behaved, and took in everything they could. They did nothing but study, meditate, and practice with their training sabers, eagerly awaiting the chance to finally use a true lightsaber once they were at the age.

Obi-Wan remembered with pride how Anakin had taken only 3 months of intense lightsaber training by Master Windu and force/meditation training to catch up to his class of padawans, who had been learning it for 9 years.

After the training, Anakin had been officially given to Obi-Wan to train, and Obi-Wan had gladly cut his scruffy head of hair into a neat padawans braid.

And after that…all hell seemed to break loose.

The class that Anakin was given basic studies in was full of very promising Jedi, quickly budding into powerful beings of the force. Obi-Wan had been worried about how Anakin would be received, about whether or not he would be accepted. Anakin wasn't just accepted, but he had become the most social person in the while group of padawans.

He was the only person who had been on any planet besides Coruscant. He could speak 2 languages. And unlike most beings from Tattooing, he wasn't greedy and selfish. He was a skilled pilot, and had raced in the infamous podraces. And, he had won. He had been a highly skilled mechanic, exceptional for his age. He had not only built his own podracer, but his first lightsaber. Obi-Wan remembered how angry Mace Windu had been when Anakin had built his own lightsaber a year before he was supposed to have even HELD one.

As Anakin got older, his reputation only got worse. He was becoming increasingly more powerful, and proved it very well. He liked to show off on occasion, but was too modest to challenge any other padawans to a duel. But boy, they loved to challenge them. And it was simple. Anakin would walk in, face his opponent, bow, defeat them, and graciously walk away.

Soon, defeating Anakin Skywalker became a right of passage to the padawans.

Along with becoming more powerful, though, he was becoming more and more defiant, especially to Obi-Wan and the Council. Talk of his love for getting into trouble was growing rapidly. He reached a new high when he stile a Jedi fighter and crashed it somewhere on the forest moon of Endor, and had no way of getting back. He was missing for three days, until Aayla Secura stumbled upon the fighter while doing a routine check on the planet.

Obi-Wan chuckled when he remember how the females began to act around Anakin around the age of 16, when he had truly began a handsome Jedi. That wasn't the truly funny part, though. What made Obi-Wan laugh was the fact that Anakin failed to notice it. He practically had half the females at the Temple following around praising him, and he didn't care one bit.

Obi-Wan now realized he was probably to busy thinking of Padme, who he had met about 7 years before that time.

_Force sake that I never figured that out. I should've known._

Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder why Jedi such as Master Yoda and Master Windu had never sensed anything between the two. He had to admit though, they had hid it very well. Anakin never let his guard down in her presence, and she had acted as the impenetrable senator when she was in his.

Master Kenobi realized how long he had been standing by the counter, deep in thought over Anakin as a young Jedi.

_Will we ever have that again? No, of course not. Anakin was a sith now and nothing more._

He became ever moody remembering that he had an unfinished mission to attend to, once he was finished with Padme.

_I have to go find Anakin. _

Obi-Wan's head snapped up, and he turned to face the direction of Padme's delivery room. Whatever figure he had thought he imagined in the corner when he had left the room earlier was real. He had heard the figure move, temporarily waking him from his thoughts.

A dark-cloaked figure stood, and his large height and frame was towering, in a menacing robotic posture. But the size of the man wasn't what disturbed Obi-Wan the most. Neither was the large amount of rage-filled darkness that surrounded the figure, like smoke swirling around someone, choking them to death. No, it wasn't that.

_He…or whatever that is…is so…familiar. _

Obi-Wan's eyes instantly caught on to the gleam of a lightsaber hilt on the waist of the person. Now Obi-Wan was more than just a little curious. He was suspicious.

_How would a Jedi know to find me in a hospital? Or maybe…maybe he's looking for Padme. But what Jedi would want to find Padme? Or a sith…or…_

The realization dawned on Obi-Wan's face with a look of horror.

_Anakin._


	4. I Didn’t Betray You, Anakin

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just like the rest of you.

A/N: I kept saying hololink (God knows why), but it's actually comlink. Sorry for the confusion. And I'm sorry if this sucks, I wrote it really fast.

CHAP 4

**Coruscant**

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. He drew his lightsaber, but it was too late. The same feeling of sensation returned to him as it had done earlier when he had seen this trick viciously turned on Padme…

Anakin had noticed Obi-Wan draw his lightsaber, and had turned to him with his hand outstretched, as Obi-Wan felt himself lift off the ground.

Obi-Wan watched his former padawan with a feeling of deep regret as to what he had lost. He searched desperately in his Anakin's eyes for some feeling, something to convince him to stop, but was met only with a shadowed and face and those same yellow eyes that he had first encountered on Mustafar.

He reached at his throat, his eyes wandering for someone to help him. To his misfortune, they were alone.

Obi-Wan desperately wanted to talk to Anakin, to reason with him. He would have to say the right thing for Anakin to let got though.

"Anakin…don't do this…Anakin…she still…Padme still…loves…"

Obi-Wan saw Anakin's eyes focus on his with curiosity at the mention of his wife's name. But it was the last thing he saw, because the curiosity disappeared quickly, and bringing up Padme only made Anakin angrier at him. His eyes began to water, and he had to gasp for air.

The last thing he heard before hitting the floor was from a very angry Anakin.

"NEVER speak of her in front of me again."

Anakin released Obi-Wan and watched him drop to the floor.

He walked back to his corner, and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, tugging at them.

20 minutes later, he still didn't know what to do. He was leaning against the wall, in a frantic of emotions, voices in his head that wouldn't shut up.

They were taunting him, teasing him, hurting him. They were voices that he knew, saying things that they had said long ago, promising things to him.

His mother, Shmi, telling him that she would always be there, watching over him. Where was she now, when he needed her most?

His mentor, Obi-Wan, promising to help him reach his full potential as not only a Jedi, but as the Chosen one, and to stand with him in pride as his teacher and friend. Where was he now, when he needed him most?

His wife, Padme, promising him that she would love him forever, and that she would stand by his side no matter what happened, that they would always be together. Where was she now, when he needed her most?

Why had they all left him? What had he done?

_It's all my fault. My mother died because I ignored those dreams. I wasn't fast enough. I drove Obi-Wan away because I turned for those dreams. And now Padme hates me, because I turned for those dreams. And soon she will die, because I couldn't save her form the dreams._

_Why do I even dream?_

That was a good question. It seemed everything was ruined because of those dreams. And those were his dreams. It was his fault. And now Padme was on the other side of that door in pain, and he just couldn't go inside.

And Obi-Wan…

He turned to face the figure lying at the other end of the hallway. He lay there limp and motionless, and his hands were still around his neck. He was gasping pathetically, and his chest fell unevenly.

It was a heartbreaking sight for the young man, who had once loved Obi-Wan like a father. The father that he had never had. Even as Anakin had become a knight and Obi-Wan saw him as more of a brother than a son, to Anakin he was still the father. He had never had one, and he needed one. No matter how much he hated to follow someone's rules, he couldn't be his own boss. He had to have someone there, like a figure of strength. He could have easily overthrown Palpatine and become the Emperor once the Empire was declared to the senate. He chose not to.

Obi-Wan groaned, and stirred slightly. Anakin figured he should do what he had been planning to before it was too late. He stood up, and began to walk to Padme's door. But a beeping noise caught his attention, and he spun around. Lying on the floor was a beeping comlink, Obi-Wan must have been wearing it. It automatically switched on, which it sometimes did if the sender's message was urgent. Mace Windu's figure appeared, obviously in a hurry.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you personally, but I couldn't get in contact with you. I am recording this at 1900 standard hours. Master Yoda has failed to capture Emperor Palpatine. We have sent a small band of knights to locate him on Tatooine. We have tried contacting him several times, but his comlink seems to have been switched off. When you have located Skywalker you will need to contact either myself or Master Fisto to send a team out to help you. I urge you Master Kenobi, do not arrest the boy. No matter how hard it is, you must do the mission as you were instructed to do so by Master Yoda. You even said so yourself, the boy is too dangerous to be left alive. I am sorry that it had to end this way Obi-Wan, but what must be done, must be done. Contact me as soon as possible, and good luck."

The comlink abruptly switched off, and Anakin could feel his rage beginning to resurface.

He knew the Jedi would want him dead. He was a sith now.

But Obi-Wan?

_Traitor. I thought he was here for Padme, to make sure she was alright. But he was waiting for me. He knew I'd show up, and then…and then the minute he saw me he drew his lightsaber. He wasn't trying to defend himself from me, he was waiting for me to fight back so he could kill me, like he almost did on Mustafar. Except then, I took the bait._

Anakin loomed angrily over Obi-Wan's body.

"I should've killed you in the hallway when I had the chance. It would've been perfect. I chose to ignore you because I felt SORRY for you. I thought maybe you were different, that maybe you didn't want to kill me on Mustafar, you just thought you had to. I was wrong wasn't I!"

His angry shouts fell on unconscious ears. This was hopeless.

Anakin placed his foot firmly on Obi-Wan's stomach, just in case he woke up and tried to escape. He put his hand on his lightsaber, his eyes blurry with tears.

"I loved you like a father you know. I looked up to you."

He angrily pulled his lightsaber out, and turned it on.

The heat radiating off of the blue blade was invigorating to Anakin, almost as if he was caught up in the rush of a fight.

He was looking forward to this. He moved the blade to his former master chest, directly above his heart. His hand wasn't steady like it had been when wrapped around his and Count Dooku's sabers, ready to make his strike directly across the villain's neck.

This time, his hands were shaking horribly, trembling. He shut off his lightsaber, and reattached it to his waist.

_I was weak as Anakin Skywalker, and I am weak now._

He turned away in shame and disgust, but he didn't know why.

The part of him that was Anakin Skywalker was angry at himself for holding a saber at Obi-Wan's heart with the intent of killing him.

The part of him that was Darth Vader was angry at himself for not driving that saber straight down, killing the man who had betrayed him.

Anakin, once more confused, decided to leave his master there. He would be dealt with later. But as he was walking down the hall, it was becoming more and more apparent to Anakin that Darth Vader was taking over his body. He wanted nothing more right now than to destroy his master on the spot, to watch him suffer. But luckily for Obi-Wan, he was to weak to go through with it.

Anakin continued down the hall, and reached her door. He had finally gained the drive to go through the door. But he hadn't thought about what he was going to say. He was nervous.

He fumbled with the doorknob, as if it were some extremely complicated machine that he couldn't handle. His breathing came out heavily, and his heart rate picked up.

After a few minutes he settled down, though, and cracked the door open slightly.

He pressed his ear against the cold metal and listened intently.

He heard a beautiful voice call out to him. Padme seemed to be expecting him, and sounded pleased to hear whoever was at the door.

"Obi-Wan? Is that you?"

Anakin felt unimaginable fury wash over him.

_She thinks I'm Obi-Wan. She's expecting him. Now, NOW I'm going to kill him._

He angrily shut the door, and started making his way towards Obi-Wan, who was still unconscious. But then he heard something, something that brought him to his knees.

Padme was using their force connection to call out to him.

_Ani? Anakin, I know you're out there somewhere._

_Anakin, are you still here? At the hospital? I know you were here._

_Anakin why are you hiding from me? _

_I didn't betray you Anakin. I didn't bring Obi-Wan on that ship._

_Ani…I love you._

Anakin decided to he had to do what was right. He couldn't live if he didn't make things right.

He walked up to her door, and without second thought, walked inside.

Padme's eyes eagerly flew upward, and she gasped at the sight of him.

Anakin flinched. Her large brown eyes were wide in horror, as though he weren't welcome.

She spoke to him, almost in whisper.

"Ani…I forgive you."


	5. Our Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: Yes, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for.

CHAP 5

**Coruscant**

Padme didn't know what to do. One minute her husband was standing in the doorway staring at her…and now he was throwing things.

Anakin had always had a temper. That was something Padme had learned the hard way, more than once. But as far as she knew, she had only forgiven him. Which was quite amazing, after some of the horrible things that he'd done. And he couldn't deny them, he had told her himself about the Order and about Palpatine.

What was there to be so angry about?

His eyes weren't blue anymore, that's for sure. But they weren't the yellowish color she had stared into on Mustafar, either. They were a sort of wild-eyed and mad red, and they were more than a little bit frightening. She cocked her head in his direction, and he was lifting his lightsaber up and down with the force, occasionally tossing it around and calling it back to himself.

"You forgive me. You forgive me. _You_ forgive _me_?" Anakin muttered the sentence over and over, his eyes fixed on the saber he was floating.

"Ani…" Padme was confused. She had obviously upset her husband, but she still didn't fully understand why.

"Ani, I-"

"No it's alright Padme! It's…it's good that I've been forgiven."

Padme uneasily shifted, hearing Anakin snap at her like that. The events on Mustafar were still very fresh in her mind.

"Anakin, what is wrong with you? You're acting like you hate me."

She stared longingly at her husband, hoping to get some kind of clear reaction as to what he was feeling right now.

In truth, Anakin was angry. He didn't know why, either.

_Because she forgives me. What have I done to deserve forgiveness? I don't need forgiveness. I haven't done anything wrong!_

He thought long and hard about what she had said to him earlier.

_I didn't betray you Anakin. I didn't bring Obi-Wan on that ship._

"Padme…did you let Obi-Wan on you ship?"

She blinked rapidly, confused as to why he was bringing this up.

"Anakin what…is that what this is about? Are you still angry at me?"

Her eyes unexpectedly shone with tears.

His did the same.

"Padme…you brought him there didn't you? You thought that I was dangerous. You thought..."

The corners of his mouth curled in an angry smirk. There was something he needed to know.

"You thought that I would hurt your child."

Padme gave Anakin a bewildered glance, then her eyes dropped to her lap.

"I…I didn't bring Obi-Wan on that ship."

Anakin could tell she was slipping around the truth.

"Alright, so Obi-Wan stowed away on your ship, without your knowing. But you still thought I would hurt your child."

Padme desperately tried to hold back her tears, gathering around the bottom of her eyes.

"Our child, Ani. _Our_ child."

Padme looked up and smiled at her husband.

Outside the door where the reunion was taking place, Obi-Wan began to stir. His eyes opened, and he rolled onto his side. Shakily, he used his arms to sit himself up long enough to see where he was. After his eyes began to focus, he realized he was in a medical wing on Coruscant.

_But why?_

Instantly, his memories came back to him, in a jumble.

_The Temple, Anakin a sith, Mustafar, find Anakin, Padme, Anakin's wife, Anakin hurting her, the duel, with Anakin, Anakin escaping, the hospital, Anakin…angry…choking…_

Somehow, every disturbing memory of the past day or so was directly linked with Anakin.

Obi-Wan reached up to his neck, remembering their last encounter.

"_NEVER speak of her in front of me again."_

Why had he been so angry? What had Padme done?

_Why was I given the task of training the most naïve, stubborn, and headstrong padawan in the history of the temple?_

Obi-Wan really just wanted the painful feeling in his lungs to go away. They felt crushed.

He thought of the person who had befallen the same fate as he had at Anakin's hands.

_Padme…where is she now?_

He looked in the direction of Padme's delivery room, and caught the faint presence of another person. It took a moment to sink in and for him to react. He voiced his panic out loud.

"ANAKIN!"

He had to get to her. He had to save her. God knows what his corrupted apprentice would do to her in there. He had a habit of indirectly destroying those who he cared about.

Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, and hurriedly rushed to Padme's room.

Anakin had been smarter than he usually was.

Or maybe it had been Lord Vader's thinking.

Either way, the door was locked, and Obi-Wan could only watch outside silently, waiting. He found a chair, and sank into it, wondering what he would do next.

Inside, Anakin was in his usual position on the floor, and Padme was lying in her bed.

She had her eyes locked on her husband, admiring the man she fell in love with. She was disgusted to see traces of the man who had destroyed her husband lingering in his eyes. He had not spoken to her since she had told him that the baby was theirs, not hers. He had caught a sort of moody look in his eyes, and was now just sitting.

Anakin looked up to see Padme staring at him. Their eyes met, and he could see her tense up.

Padme was nervous, their eyes hadn't truly seen each other's in a long time.

Everything that he had been going through with that dream, she had never really understood. She had looked deep into his worried eyes, but never searched for the real truth of why he was so bothered.

"Anakin…" She paused, hesitant to ask the question.

He kept looking into her eyes, not really caring about anything right now.

"That dream you had? What was it like?"

She watched his relaxed form begin to become anxious, and he looked away as he spoke.

"I saw you lying on the table. You looked exactly as you do know. Except…except you were in pain."

He struggled through his sentences, his voice shaky as he relived the dreams.

"You were calling out to me for help…but I…I wasn't there. The baby was crying out in pain. You began to scream…and I could feel your life-force slipping away."

He continued, "Then the next time, your life-force was even weaker. I saw Obi-Wan next to you, telling you not to give up. But you were growing weaker, I could tell. You were struggling, and you told Obi-Wan you couldn't hold in. Then I felt you…almost….you almost…you just couldn't…"

Reliving those dreams were proving to be a problem for Anakin, as his rage began to return, for no apparent reason.

"I would never hurt you Padme. Never."

Padme's eyes widened in shock to this sudden statement.

"What...Ani?"

Anakin, who had been on the other side of the room this entire time, stood up and strode over to her bedside.

He leaned just inches from her face, and his red eyes become a crystal blue.

They were her favorite eyes. They were an electric blue the rivaled some of the most beautiful lakes in Naboo.

He just stared at her, and she could feel the heat from his body radiating onto her.

"I would never hurt you, or our children…Padme Amidala Naberrie."

Padme instantly remembered Mustafar, but let it go. She wasn't going to ruin the moment she had been waiting for.

Anakin had seemed to pick up on her thoughts, though.

"Forgive me..."

His lips curled into a beautiful smile, and he gave her a hopeful look.

She knew he was happy to be near her again, and she knew he was sorry.

Her eyes shone, and she whispered into his ear.

"Padme Amidala Skywalker."

She held up her wedding ring, and it gleamed, because she could hardly wear it.

He grabbed her hand, and held it firmly.

"I'm never letting you go, my love."

Anakin smiled, and thought of something he so desperately wanted to do, but wasn't sure if she was quite ready.

Anakin Skywalker always took the chance.

He leaned in, and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss, his left hand running along her beautiful face, tracing the outline.

Padme pulled away from her husband, beaming.

"Ani, I think my water broke."


	6. So Over the Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: SOOOOO sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been banned from the computer because of failing grades, and have only found time to sneak on every once in a while. That's also why this chapter is short, stupid, and pointless.

CHAP 6

**Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

The newly-revealed Emperor sat in one of the Republic's, or the Empire's, many starships. He was dreading having to hide on Tatooine. It's not a good way to start your rule as a coward.

At least, for now, he was safe.

_And finally, my plan has worked. Thirteen years of waiting for young Skywalker to become what he was always destined to become._

Sidious sat awaiting Commander Cody to signal the hideout was safe.

Coming from a life on the clean and beautiful planets of Naboo and Coruscant, he didn't feel up to living in a sand house for the next month.

Plus, he had much overseeing to do. Doing all of his work out of Tatooine was going to hinder the building of the Empire, and the Death Star.

_Lord Vader will surely be tied up with the work of the Death Star, and the adjusting to his new life. I cannot count on him to do any necessary work for a few days._

With this, the Emperor thoughts shifted to his apprentice.

_Powerful, his signature is. I wonder why it is so faint right now._

One thing that Anakin was not known for was hiding his force signature. Its size and strength practically screamed "I'm the Chosen One!" ever since he arrived 13 long years ago to Coruscant.

But the Emperor, a mix of fatigue from his escape from Master Yoda, and excitement that his plan had finally bore it's fruit, only wanted to get to his temporary hut to begin his work on locating Senator Amidala.

**Coruscant**

Anakin, startled, pulled away from his wife's grip.

His eyes searched her face, obviously awaiting some kind of explanation.

"Actually," she started, "it broke on Mustafar. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've been trying to stop my contractions. I wasn't having this baby without you."

Anakin only continued to stare.

Padme saw shock quickly change to worry as her husband began to move towards the door.

"Anakin, where are you going?"

He turned to her and smiled.

"Where do you think? I'll go look for the medical droid."

And with that he was gone, out the door.

He entered the hallway and found no one there. Not even Obi-Wan's body, which had been there earlier. He towards the front desk, and an alien wearing an all white suit directed him to where he should go.

Obi-Wan stood hidden only a few feet away, watching intently. He moved from behind the bathroom door and ran directly to Padme's room.

The minute he flung the door open, Padme greeted him with a panicked look.

"Obi-Wan, you can't be in here."

He shut the door and moved toward her anyway.

"Obi-Wan. My marriage is falling apart. My husband barely even trusts me, and I am about to have his child. You being here not only endangers you, but it endangers Anakin as well. He's so over the edge-"

Obi-Wan cut Padme off.

"I know Padme. But I don't want him to hurt you. He's not Anakin anymore. He's Vader now, and Vader no longer cares about any of us. Anakin is dead Padme."

With that statement, Padme began to breathe heavily. Her contractions were getting incredibly close together.

When Obi-Wan tried to calm her, she slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't you dare try and tell me my Ani's dead. Now LEAVE!"

Obi-Wan only calmly grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to protect you from him Padme. Don't worry."

_A/N: I know this ends kinda oddly, but this isn't a PadmeObi fic. Icky._


	7. YOU JUST MIGHT HATE ME

Yes, it's sad. I, a hater of author filler notes, am leaving an author filler note. In BOTH my stories.

And making me feel even worse is the fact that I haven't updated in God knows how many months. School has unfortunately been busy, and all my attempts to write the next chapter have sucked.

So, I'm thinking as a Christmas (or New Years) present I could write a chapter, and at least try to make it decent. But for now, this'll have to do. I have an essay to write, and a test to study for…

Andie Sky


End file.
